Toon Wars: The Final Days
Toon Wars: The Final Days is the fourth and final installment of the fan-made Toon Wars crossover series by Frozarburst which showcases the end of the story of the Toon Force fighting in a war caused by the Syndicate. While not much detail had been given about the roles of the characters in the story, the synopsis is that after departing back to their respective homeworlds, the Toon Force must reunite to stop a mysterious godly entity that threatens to manipulate all of reality. The prelude centered exclusively around Mighty Magiswords by Kyle Carrozza to mark the anniversary of Fusion Wars was released on the 28th of December, 2018, while the first chapter of the saga was released on New Year's Day to mark the anniversary of the first saga of Toon Wars. Story Prelude Sometime after a devastating battle on Lyvsheria, the last of its survivors consisting of Cattus the One Blade, Bimm, Familiar, Professor Cyrus, Phibby Croax, and Vambre Warrior are left in hiding at the ruined Adventure Academy while they wait for the Backup Portal Machine to recharge. However, a reality-bending entity they're looking out for takes full control of the skies and starts to erase the rest of the world in its entirety. With no time left, they make their way to the teleporter room, only to find that the villain controlling the entity has Vambre hostage and threatens to execute them by slowly deleting their data. He is stopped by Professor Cyrus who gives him the Knowledge Magisword, which he was looking for in the first place. After receiving the Magisword, the new villain kills Cyrus and warps Vambre to a different location, giving everyone else a chance to attempt an escape through the warp tunnel. He pursues them and manages to kill Phibby and throws Familiar out of the current before aiming for Bimm with a fully-charged attack. In one final act, Cattus gets in front of Bimm and is shot down by the unknown villain, losing his life in the process, but not before telling his wife she still has potential. The Beginning, 5 Years Later Sometime after the Samurai Jack Saga, the Toon Force successfully expand their efforts across the multiverse to other worlds in need while stopping any and almost all crime committed by corrupted worlds. At the end of the day in Retroville, they celebrate, though some such as Danny are concerned if it will be the last time they'd have to keep up the fight. Although Jimmy believes otherwise, the Toon Wars continue for an extended period of 5 years until eventually the Toon Force grow too tired to keep going and are forced to go their separate ways; much like how the Nicktoons used to do back then in the Nicktoons Unite Series. However, in Townsville, home of the Powerpuff Girls, the three girls are caught in the middle of a virus invasion desperately trying to stop the entity and get people to safety. Professor Utonium tries to get contact with the Toon Force for help, but the signal is jammed. With no other options, he tries to set up communications with Dr. Nora Wakeman's lab to warp there, but before he could get the girls to go with him, the virus corrupts them and uploads them into its database. Seeing that there's no more time left and that the signal for Utonium is still jammed, the fourth Powerpuff Girl, Bliss, and the superpowered Bullet make a sacrifice to blow a hole in the sky for Utonium to use to escape. They succeed, and the professor sets out to grab as many people as possible to evacuate to the lab. Gumball, Penny, Yuki, Nicole, along with the adult Anais and Momotaro successfully teleport to Elmore but find that the whole town still looks and feels exactly the same as they left it 5 years ago; minus the damages from the Syndicate attack which has since been forgotten about. After a tearful reunion with his brother, Darwin, Gumball finally gets to express what he's been through while he was gone and return back to school like old times. However, when mentioning Rob, Darwin doesn't recognize him nor anything to do with the Toon Force even though he was present in the Gumball Saga. In addition to him saying instead of it being 5 years its only been 2 weeks or less thinking Nicole and Gumball went on vacation rather than what they were really going through. This rightfully confuses Gumball's attention at first, but he remembers that his world worked almost similar to a computer and had strange oddities occurring almost everyday, which he quickly dismisses. Downstairs, Nicole is getting back to her husband, Richard, who's the only one altered in the 5-year gap now serving as Elmore's well respected protector and superdad. He's managed to take care of Darwin and Anais so well while Nicole was gone that it causes her to faint. Anais herself gets to meet her future counterpart in her bedroom and tells her the story of the Syndicate Timeline from the Samurai Jack Saga and that she is now married to Wulf with Momo as their adopted daughter. Meanwhile, Starfire returns to an eerily distorted Titans Tower and Jump City as they too had been corrupted and shrouded by the virus entity from chapter 0 since the ending of the past arc. She's fortunate enough to recover a still-alive but frightened Silkie, but her fellow Titans along with anyone else from the world have been fully manipulated and seek to get Starfire to join them. She refuses, and with Silkie in her pocket, she escapes through Cyborg's functional warp gate in his room to Nora Wakeman's lab where they learn that a majority of people rescued or associated with the Toon Force are taking refuge there. On the Toon Force's end, in Amity, Timmy Turner admits to Danny how hard it is to adjust to their new life without each other as a team while in Retroville Jimmy plans to revisit Spongebob Squarepants after 15 years since Globs of Doom, worrying Cindy since she realizes the chance of them putting him at risk just by being there with him. For backup, Jimmy brings Goddard and Jenny along for the trip. Attack on Spongebob Jimmy, Jenny, and Goddard arrive at Bikini Bottom successfully and find Spongebob in Jellyfish Fields chasing after Friend. He's eager to see them again since the Nicktoons Unite Series and invites them to the Krusty Krab. On the other hand back at the Toon Force Base, Plankton receives a distress call from Nora warning him to get everyone to safety immediately. Jimmy reconnects with his old friend for a bit telling he along with Squidward, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs about some of their experiences together without being too discrete learning that seemingly nothing has changed in Bikini Bottom apart from Sandy's mysterious disappearance for a few years, when suddenly they are attacked by Sugilite, the fusion between Amethyst and Garnet of the Crystal Gems. Plankton is too late to contact Jimmy before the attack but makes sure to call him to tell him not to come back for his own safety. He sends Jack, Scotsman, and Wulf out Bikini Bottom to help take on the fusion with Jenny, who's quickly started to get dismantled despite her confidence from early in the fight. The battle continues to escalate and the Krusty Krew decide to fight back by using the recources in the Krusty Krab to their advantage. Eventually, Jimmy captures Sugilite and separates her using his Hypercube, almost succeeding until she reforms within it and breaks out. Her final attack aims straight for the heroes forcing Jenny to get in the way and sustain the flail, only to be almsot completely smashed to pieces from it. Desperately, Plankton spawns a portal in both Bikini Bottom and Retroville to send the Toon Force to Amity Park as a safezone. Yet after Squidward, Patrick, and Spongebob leave through the warp gate, Sugilite disables the current preventing anyone else from leaving. The corruption within her starts to malfunction as the two gems battle themselves trying to buy the heroes enough time to escape when another portal not spawned by Plankton appears and lets the group inside with the remains of Jenny in Jimmy's hands. Meanwhile, Gumball is trying to reconnect with life in Elmore back at his old school while still getting a strange feeling in his head every now and then. Penny herself is quickly starting to realize that something is off about their world since its been virtually the same since they left it, almost wanting to go back to the Toon Force to report this to Jimmy. Gumball tries to calm her down since he knows Elmore never worked the same way as Retroville and Amity. Bobert himself starts to notice his stress as a result and offers to play with he and Darwin to observe while Penny continues to investigate. While working back at the Rainbow Factory like old times, Nicole stumbles upon a ceremony in the meeting lounge dedicated to her husband for his many achievements since Nicole had been gone, seemingly forgetting she even existed and did just as much good for the town as he. Upset and unwanted, Nicole sorrowfully leaves the city alone despite Richard's effort at trying to make her happy. The remainder of the Toon Force successfully warp to Amity to warn the Fentons about the coming disaster after Retroville and Bikini Bottom had just been consumed by a corruption entity. Plankton had stayed behind to ensure everyone escaped, sacrificing himself. Spongebob knows the heroes sent to the Krusty Krab would arrive at any moment but instead the portal they came out of closes with no one inside. The same corruption field from before re-emerges in the skies circling the planet for a few good minutes until eventually they fade and Earthquakes start to form. Bobert in Elmore calculates the population rate increasing quickly seeing that the very world Amity Park rests on is about to collide with Elmore. The crash itself causes the fold in Elmore leading to the Void dimension to tear itself open, exposing its inner workings and unleashing it onto reality, causing everything to be distorted and absorb the Virus Entity onto itself. Journey and the Forgotten Ones Settings * Retroville * Cul-de-Sac (Intro) * Amity Park * Townsville * Toon Force H.Q. * Adventure Academy (Chapter 0) * Elmore * Gumball's Home * Elmore Junior High * Rainbow Factory * Forgotten Society * Nora Wakeman's Lab * Dimsdale Ruins Characters Toon Force/Heroes * Jimmy Neutron * Danny Phantom * Timmy Turner * Spongebob Squarepants * Gumball Watterson * Sam Manson * Samurai Jack * Momotaro * Anais Watterson * Ashi * Cindy Vortex * Bimm * Familiar * Cattus the One Blade * Vambre Warrior * Invader Zim * Dib Membrane * Gaz Membrane * Patrick * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Plankton * Phoebe * Maddie Fenton * Jack Fenton * Scaramouche * Flora * Scotsman * Wulf * Richard Watterson * Nicole Watterson * Yuki Yoshida * Darwin * Bobert * Penny Fitzgerald * Kitty Katswell * El Tigre/Manny Rivera Forgotten Society (More in link) * Doug Funnie * Channel Chaser Timmy Turner * Phoebe * Sandy Cheeks * Jessica * Dexter Villains * Toon God * Virus Entity Battles Time Placement As mentioned by the title, Toon Wars: The Final Days is the last arc of the Toon Wars taking place 5 years after the ending of the Samurai Jack Saga; and approximately 3 years after Magiswords Echoes, which took place during the gap. Notably, a side story titled, Magiswords Darker, occurs at the same time of this arc. According to Spongebob, taking into account his absence since Globs of Doom, this marks the first time he's been with the rest of the Nicktoons in 15 years since the Nicktoons Unite Series. Trivia * This crossover marks the final time Frozarburst makes a full story related to multiple cartoons; which was originally intended to happen early on after his past crossover, How to train your Hero, had ended. He does, however, still plan to continue making shorts instead with Toon Wars: Shorts. * This saga has the largest number of characters to date in any of Frozarburst's works mostly thanks to those present in the Forgotten Society. The second largest roster includes those from How to train your Hero Volume 3. * Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Samurai Jack Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Teen Titans Go Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nicktoons Category:Cartoon Network